


pretty eyes and crush culture

by kiiller_koii



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Crush, F/F, Fluff, Jori - Freeform, Pining, disaster gays (tm), oblivious tori, this is so gay and also i can’t write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiller_koii/pseuds/kiiller_koii
Summary: Tori Vega did NOT have a crush on Jade goddamn West. She absolutely, positively, was not entranced by those clothes or that voice or even those goddamn eyes. Not at all. She was certain of it.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 7
Kudos: 240





	pretty eyes and crush culture

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry if i don’t do tori justice i’ve never written her before asjfkshv

Tori loved everything about her.

She loved her dark styled clothes, tight fitting dark colored shirts to the black as night jackets and everything else. She loved her raven curls, always with something different to them—whether it be green, blue, purple, or whatever she may add in the moment. She loved the way she strutted through the halls so confidently (or on a bad day, stormed) as if she owned the school. From snarky comments to screaming insults, cool and casual to ridiculously extra, Tori admired everything she did. But aside from these things, there was one thing that really made Tori weak at the knees. 

Her eyes.

Blue-green orbs contrasted with the angry personality and the pitch dark aura. They burned with fiery passion at all times, an icy glare of those eyes could kill a man if she wanted it to. You wouldn’t expect that pure light color on a girl like her, but there it was. It wasn’t that they didn’t fit her. They were perfect for her. Beautiful, likewise the rest of the girl in question. Tori never thought she would ever see her supposed mortal enemy in this light. What light it was she wasn’t sure. It was not a crush, she was sure about that. At least she claimed to be sure.

As Tori stood contemplative at her locker, her thoughts were interrupted. She turned to the side, and looking slightly upwards, came face to face with those goddamn eyes.

“Oh! Jade!” 

Tori’s exclamation was awkwardly forced, surprised at the appearance from Jade, of all people. Usually Tori was but shunned by this girl, likewise many people at this school. Jade talking to her willingly was, unfortunately, a rare occurrence. Tori wished desperately that the bitter girl spoke to her more often. It was always complemented by stars and butterflies in her stomach and the most pleasant warm feeling in her chest that she couldn’t describe if she wanted to... even when Jade was throwing insults or mocking her in her disgusting southern belle like impression.

Not that Tori had a crush on her, not even a little bit.

A rough exclamation of: “Hello? Vega?!” as well as a hand waving exasperatedly before her face snapped poor Tori out of her trance.

“Sorry! Just, ah... tired today.” Tori chuckled awkwardly, as the blue eyes in front of her rolled.

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t care.” Jade crossed her arms atop her chest, pale arm poking out to hold her daily coffee. “The textbook that you borrowed? I need it back.” She huffed, adjusting her position to reach out a hand expectantly.

Tori floundered for a moment, before realizing what she was being asked. 

“Oh! Yeah, science, right?” 

Jade nodded at this, slow and sarcastic as if Tori were a child, which prompted the Latina to reach into her still-open locker and grab out a large, bright pink textbook. There was a pause between the two, a scowl on one and a perky smile on the other.

“Vega. Why is it pink?” The ebony-haired girl pressed, biting the inside of her cheek in her frustration.

“Because! You painted one of my books black, so I figured I’d return the favor.” Tori smiled smugly, handing the book to her friend (at least, she was pretty sure she could classify Jade as her friend?). 

“I despise you.” Jade snarled with a curl of her lip, before doing a 180 and stomping away, Tori’s bright pink handiwork an odd combination with her nearly completely black clothing choice.

Tori just shrugged, and smiled.

***

Later that day, at lunch, Tori sat comfortably in her usual spot at her usual table, with her usual friends. She watched silently as Beck absentmindedly tapped his fork against his food’s plastic container and as Robbie argued with Andre about something probably ridiculous, lost vaguely in her own mind. 

Now, she’d established that she did not have a crush on Jade. But when she walked over side-by-side with red-headed Cat, Tori felt herself flush. And maybe a pang of jealously, as she sat next to anyone else. Jade probably gave a snarky remark while Cat said something ridiculous and ditzy, but Tori wasn’t quite paying attention. She more just... stared. It wasn’t intentional, and she soon blinked a few times and looked back down at her lunch with a small huff. Throughout the idle conversation and mind laughter, Tori was quite quiet. It was uncharacteristic for her. She interacted by glancing upwards from time to time, and it was near to always at Jade. She couldn’t help it. She loved looking at her. While glad that Jade wasn’t looking back... she wished she could look into the goth’s eyes again. Tori soon realized she should be very careful of what she wished for. 

Just as Tori brought her eyes upwards once again towards the ebony-haired girl, Jade looked right back at her. Tori immediately looked back down at her salad, swallowing nervously. She was pretty sure she’d escaped the plausible confrontation—she’d looked away quick enough. She thought so. She hoped so.

Eventually the bell rang and Tori let out a breath that she didn’t even know she was holding. The Latina stood up, giving an apprehensive goodbye to her friends before hurrying off. She sighed her relief. As much as she loved being around her not-crush, it was ridiculously stressful sometimes. She slowed down her walking speed as her heart rate calmed and she began towards her next class. As she walked, an unexpectedly cold hand fastened around her wrist and pulled her. The janitor’s closet was open and she was whipped inside, talking a moment to regain herself as she looked up as what she’d describe as her captor. 

And... of course. Jade.

“Jesus Christ! You scared me!” Tori explained dramatically, clutching her chest for a moment. “What do you want?”

Jade placed a hand onto her hip, weight shifting to one side. “We need to talk, Vega.” 

Tori sighed and crossed her arms at the other. “Look, if this is about the textbook, I-“ 

Jade subsequently cut her off. “Oh my god, would you let me talk?!” She snapped, shutting Tori up and into submission. “Great. I think you know what this is about, idiot. Whether or not you’re gonna admit it.”

The singer appeared taken aback at Jade’s words. “What? I don’t-“ 

“You think I don’t see you looking at me all weird at lunch and in the halls? God, you’re so dense. I know about your little crush on me, Tori.”

Tori felt like she was falling. Her entire world just crumbled before her. She didn’t have a crush on Jade! But nonetheless... she was humiliated. Her hands came together as she anxiously twiddled her fingers, throat closing up dryly. Eventually, she managed to squeak a reply.

“I don’t have a crush on you!” Tori forced, desperately attempting to convince.

“Okay, that’s it, just shut up.” 

With that statement, Tori found that her back was all of the sudden against the door with her arms pinned down by the biceps. The highlight of all? Jade’s lips were pressed against hers. It was surprisingly gentle coming from someone as abrasive as she. Tori’s eyes were wide and she watched as lids in front of her closed over gentle blue and she smiled into red lips. The Latina closed her own and leaned into her possibly-more-than-friend, accepting the embrace of such a quiet and passionate kiss in the janitor’s closet of all possible places. Whatever Tori felt for Jade, she figured Jade must feel the same.

What she felt was not a crush, no, Tori still knew that. But now she knew it better.

It wasn’t a crush, it was love.

**Author's Note:**

> if i made any errors please tell me i’m kinda stupid (tm). anyway i hope you enjoyed this little drabble :)) i love these two sm


End file.
